The Crew's Medieval Fantasy Story of Magic and Future Technology
by TheCrewFanBoy
Summary: Rage and Hollow are kids have some magical powers based around Adrenaline. Being thrown in a facility at birth, Rage has no idea of his powers. Hollow however wasn't put in the facility till age seven,and has some memories of Terrifying events. Rated M for Curses, Violence, and probably a lot of other stuff, not smut.
1. The peacefull times (Rage POV)

**Hey guys, just so you know, this is an idea i came up with a while ago and have really wanted to do but never actually tried. now, I'm doing bad in my writing skills, so i figured i would do it as practice also I CAN NOT promise when I will update or if I will. I will likely finish it eventually, as I really want story will be majorly fantasy and likely have huge plot holes. Also, the time is fucked up to hell. Its a like medieval+the future's tech thing?**

* * *

_Josh "Rage" Bell:  
I bolted_ down the corridor, swiveling around the scientist and such people, basically only having my eyes open to dodge people in the , I sometimes run down the halls with closed eyes when nobody is in the halls. I know this place better than I know my puns This is only normal, though, considering the fact Ive been in the OO Facility (Odd Occurrences Facility) my whole life. I barely shoot though the door to the 35th room,which is used for "classes".

sighed at my sight. "josh-" he started, but I interrupted him "*Rage". God you'd think he would learn after dealing with me for like 10 years. (or Johny-boy as i call him) raises his hands over his face, "Fine,_ Rage,_ Mind sharing why you were nearly late?". I smirk as I reply "Well somebody is nosy, but I actually was in the Library. I found a cool book on-" "Rage just sit down" My good pal Hollow says though his teeth. Oh like I was going to talk about my books, I just wanted that reaction. It almost sounded as if Hollow was annoyed... Nah he still talks to me so its cool.

I plop down in the desk beside Hollow's in the front. "When are going to stop making your teachers hate you?" Hollow whispered. "Hey they hate me first, I just embrace it." I try to whisper back, but I suck at controlling my voice so I almost yell it. "Great logic" Hollow Snaps back, after people stop looking. "Hey at least likes me right?" I manage to hush out to which he responds with a grunt. It was true too, Loved me. She was our Strategy and "Specialty" Teacher. She seemed to understand my personality and well I'm pretty great at strategizing so i basically ace her class.

gave out grades on a test we took and hollow had mostly the same answers, yet my grade was 40 points lower! I look up at the name to make sure its mine- that's when i realized _Honesty test? I thought this was about our sanity_! Turns out, they gave us a test for us to answer questions about what we would do in situations labelled Sanity Test, but really used it to see whether or not we lied. I put in all the sane answers, but they said i lied. _ARE THEY SAYING I'M INSANE!?. yeah, I probably am, but, still, RUDE!_ The rest of the class was just work and me asking hollow if I'm sane over and over.

As Me and Hollow raise out of our seats, I realize what is next on today's list. . Our Sparring class. Today, Me and hollow get to try out the NO Machine (No Ouch Machine). Its used to have huge battle fights things, with no pain and after you exit you are the same you were before, even if you died in the NO. Ooohhhh I've been waiting too long for this.

As I gripped a Ninjatō in hand, I walked into the open room. Across from me, Hollow holds A roman broadsword._Great. they had his specialty, but no Katana?_ I sigh as i step closer. We both stand in our squares and stare at each other. we take some time to strategize and plan. then, come on the intercom of the system "Its ready, so start whenever" we look at each other. "Im going to kill you." I tease hollow. "no im going to kill you first" He laughs out. "we'll see. we cant both be right." Them, in sync, we both yell "Duel, Set!" The machine takes a couple seconds before making the 'Beep' Signifying the start.

* * *

**Alright i guess that's my pilot chapter! i think it turned out kinda cool. And that ending, I dont care if it might have given it away to some of you I COULDN'T HELP IT THAT WAS A BEAUTIFUL THE CREW so if you some how dont know these people they are youtubers by the name of RageGamingVideos and GenerationHollow. I had a lot of trouble righting this due to the first person. also, please comment any thoughts or anything because i would like to know 1 how to be a better writer and 2 if people actually like this, as that will help me decide how soon future updates will come and how long they will be!  
Update: it keeps deleting the teachers names, i dont know why.  
**


	2. Lies (Hollow's POV)

**Ok here it is, but first a little note: Do you guys mind telling me how to make it better? I mean I am doing this to improve my skills in language, and reviews could help. Tell me what I do right and what I do wrong. **

Aaron "Hollow" Peasy

_Lies._ Stupid lies. Only I saw them. Only I knew I saw them. The Smart ass Josh (or "Rage") was put here at birth. he has no idea why he's here. he doesn't even know what here is. But, in the end, he is the only one you can connect with. whether the others have this 'dren' or not, you were partnered with josh and have no choice but to befriend him.

But I know the truth he doesn't.  
Let me just start with the dream I had when I was seven.

I rushed down a corridor too bright for me to see anything. As I walked into the next room, I heard voices speaking to me, not evil voices, but good ones. Voices like fairies. They spoke- "_Aaron. you and the four others will endure the challenge."_ I was confused "What? What Challenge?" "_Protecting. But first, you need the power. The power of Dren." _dren? what the hell is dren? "Wha-" "Dren_ powers will come when they are needed. Then, you will find us in the cave of the Shalae_ Forest." You realized this was a dream, now._ "_WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT!?" "_ whats next im afraid, is unavoidable. the demon must do it. even if we could stop him, its your only way to meet your team, labelled 'The_ Crew' "I ran fast, looking for an exit from the confusing dream, then I found it._  
_  
I woke up screaming "I HATE NIGHTMARES. 100 YEARS DUNGEN FOR THE FAIRIES!" And that's when first I saw it, the demon. It was sitting there, on the edge of my bed. Terrifying. Its blank, black, humanoid face stared back at me. It had bleeding Xs where a humans eyes would be, and its face slowly cut open, from one side to the other,to open and emit a voice. "you're interesting aren't you." It was like he was just mimicking human speech with his own,unmelodious voice. Giant white wings, that almost looked like hands, split open from his back. I looked past him. There was blood everywhere. My family was always completely truthful to me. They told me about death and all that. Its the family that taught me that, that was likely laying dead out there. I hissed at him angrily "You're scum."

He reaches forward, and grips me by the head, and lifts me up into the air, Very, very fast. It hurt a bit. He pulls me over and whispers in my ear, "That speed would've killed any normal person, you know that?" I gulped down my fear "yeah, shame you're shit at it". He laughs and moves in and takes a bite off my cheek. I let out a shrill, horrified, scream as i get out of his grip, and land butt on the chews thoughtfully "yes it is surely you, Juggernaut." He imeadaitly roung house kicks me scross the face, into a wall. I was terrified, untill saw eight full armoured bodies behind the creature. I look up and smile "Damn you to hell,... uh wait whats your name?" he hesitated and muttered "Yiks"and then, there were eight swords in him. He lashed around attacking and killing five of the guards before sinking into a dark hole in the ground, until he was nothing.

I rub where ,my cheek was skinned, and there is a new hole there, you freak out and look for bandages "Boy are you ok?" "how did you survive that" "he killed..." "Is it dead?" I hear everyone talking constantly, and I rise and mutter "I doubt its dead" _Yiks_. Remember. _Yiks._ Then, a man in all light grey walks in, carrying a small badge and a roll of papers and talks to people but i couldn't hear as my head started to spin and my neck hurt a lot and i passed out there, due to blood loss. they patched my cheek up, aside from the new hole in it. and the man, was the recruiter of this facility. that's when I was transported here, and met josh.

Josh was different, for the demon never came to him. Josh's power was given to him before birth, unlike I, and thats WHY they did give me mine at birth. It went badly to say the least. The sudden exposure to the world caused him to realease immense power, killing his parents. they found him and took him. He has no idea what happened. they never told them the truth. Lies.

* * *

**HAHA THIS WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO BE ONE CHAPTER WITH THE NEXT. BUT THAT WAS REALLY LONG. LOLNO.**


End file.
